joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
EXE
Megamitron.EXE Cyberdemoness +18 is a pure-blooded devil cyborg, a sister of O.M.E.G.A All+Star, and significant other of Young Jay (a 13 year old human against O.M.E.G.A All+Star). Summary Since O.M.E.G.A.EXE Cyberdevil 3000 has his DNA whole, he turned into his true self. As Cyberdemoness (aka E.X.E.), she finds Young Jay attractive (mostly and especially), follows him all the time, making gestures every time Jay does something for/to her, and fights/kills those who try to harm him or try to take him away from her. Her most favorite thing to eat is sausage, strawberries, and hot dogs. She forgotten almost everything the male self knows (just like replacing a memory card). EXE is also the #0 biggest, absolute, and true fan, addict, japanophile, and otaku of all Japanese. Appearance FEATURES *EXE has the same face shape as Yellow Heart’s (Neptunia) *Her shiny, glossy, blemish-free, smoother-than-the-most, squishy, softer-than-the-most skin is pale (turns brighter when in a dark or/and cold place) (can even turn ffffff white) *She has a slim, perfectly well-endowed body *Large angel wings (of Behati Prinsloo) 3 times the size of her body *She has platinum blonde (sometimes brunette), 1A-type hair (with the hair length and hairstyle of Yellow Heart) *The horns on the wings are white *Her left fang is exposed *Perfect, finest, roundest, etc. chests are large enough to reach the mid-laps (size 70Q) and they defy gravity *She has another pair of large angel wings (from Spawn’s angel form) that are 3 times the size of her body *She has long legs *White, sparkly anime eyes with white, glowing, power button-like pupils (HDD forms’ (Neptunia) pupils), a hot pink, star-and-heart-shaped glow on each eye, an angel blue plus sign across each eye, the glittery, angel winged, star-and-heart-shaped irises are central heterochromia with three colors (red (ff0000)(outer), green (00ff00) (middle), and YInMn blue (inner)), and sky blue rings in between each color of the iris *Ten monumentally colossal, omega-fluffy, white fox tails that are 5 times the size of the body *White, thick horns on her temples that are protruding crookedly (Albedo’s (Overlord) horns) *Three eyelashes on each eye *White, angel-wing-shaped marks below the eyes *White angel wings on her arms *Blue and white demon wings on her back and head *Large, white angel wings on her waist *White fox ears behind the headphones *Mogeko ears behind the fox ears *White horns with a star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphire is in between the horns (like Glacius the Hedgehog’s horns) *A pair of white angel wings protruding near her hips (Jibril’s (NGNL) wings) also 3 times the size of EXE’s size *The shape of her colorless lips is 1:1. *Medium-sized, exposed, marble-like outie on her long, T-shaped navel *The sclera on the eyes are (ffffff) white (turns blue when lovestrucked with a four-pointed, pink star (on each eye)) with a hot-pink glow. *6’5” tall *BMI is 20.85 and WHR is 0.7 ATTIRE *Seraphim sapphires (sapphires with blue glitter and angel winged, star-and-heart-shaped, YInMn blue (with red spots), glossy, chrome metal pieces inside) *A white tube top (that exposes the top and bottom of the breasts) with white fur on both top and bottom edges, a white fur ball on the middle front that lights up, white-fur angel wing designs on the front with seven star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires on each wing, and white lace in draping on bottom and back, with white wing symbols on back *Blue, tight, low-waisted, jean/denim mini shorts with white fur on the edge of the legs *Two white side skirts (Rinoa by Dion Rogers) with white large wing emblem on both sides (inside and out) and with white lace trim at bottom, and white trim just above lace *A ring with a star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphire hanging from the outie of her navel *Long, dainty, silky, white, near-shoulder-high gloves with white fur cuffs, white ruffles, crystal prints on her gloves, and seraphim sapphire on the forehands *A short, white, sleeveless coat with a large feather cape (Behati Prinsloo) and long, curled coattails (Merry (Yumekui Merry) *White headphones with cat ears, blue star-and-heart symbols on the shells, a blue butterfly on the right, a white flower on the left, blue butterfly wings on both sides, white angel wings, and a white bow on both sides with a star-and-heart-shaped center on them *A long, white cape (Witch Rinoa by AndsportsART) on the waist with white fur on both top and bottom edges, and angel wing symbols *Black thigh-high, pinching socks with white fur and bows with white, devil-winged star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires *High-heeled, knee high, lace up, white boots with white, skin-tight legs, folded tops of the legs, white angel wings, star-and-heart-shaped seraphim sapphires on the vamps, red hearts on the toes (like Rouge the Bat’s), blue flower prints on the sides, two blue belts on the leg of each boot, and white fur anklets *A white scarf in between the front and the heel and the toe of the right boot (Witch Rinoa by AndsportsART) *Two black belts on her left leg *An armored headplate featuring two long horns (like Mu-12’s) *Two black belts on her belly (Angewomon) *A large, white fur neckerchief *Two large red ring bracelets (like ring bracelets from Sonic) *A blue scarf *Blue, transparent, detachable sleeves (Renamon) with wings, blades (like Mu-12’s), star-and-heart symbols, and white fur on the top and bottom edges *A white fur choker with a seraphim sapphire with angel and demon wings *Black ribbon tape on the sides of her belly (Witch Rinoa by AndsportsART) *A pink veil *A white maid headband *4 white small fanny packs (2 on each side) *An angel-winged, white halo with star edges on the front *Eight blades float behind her (like Mu-12) *Two large floating shields with claws (3 blades on each shield) float next to the arms (the shields are like the claws of Yellow Heart, but they’re white instead of yellow, the blades are 10 ft long, each shield has a pair of large angel wings, and the claws flash bright rainbow colors). *The boots have a combination of adjustable roller skates that can set off the ground (so EXE won’t fall in an accident) and ice skates *The attire has the absolute best, most attractive, all-flawless material of silk and fur and all that are white has blue streaks *Sometimes, her colored clothes can change from blue to red or all white *Sometimes, EXE wears a long, sleeveless, white rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back Powers/abilities/techniques EXE has the same powers, abilities, techniques etc. as Beta All+Star has, except EXE is a fighter and she is at the absolute level of her attributes and conditions (except she has low knowledge). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Best Girl Category:Demonesses Category:Devil Category:Devils Category:Tsunderes Category:Anime Characters Category:Stars in the best anime ever Category:Something out of an Anime Category:Serial Killers Category:Genocide Users Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Nigh omnipotent Category:Swordswomen Category:Otaku Category:Japanophile Category:Best Waifu Category:Waifus Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Cyborgs Category:Robots Category:SOUL Infused Robots Category:Deities Category:Goddesses Category:Ice Users Category:Fire, Ice and Apparently Lightning Users Category:Ice Manipulation Category:Fire Users Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Hellfire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Light Users Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Faster than Light Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Flight Category:Fighters Category:Meat Eaters Category:Likes to sleep Category:Likes cats Category:Likes dogs Category:Likes to eat Category:Likes red chocolate (don't ask) Category:Yandere Category:Angels Category:Angel Hybrids Category:"Angels" Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Youtubers Category:Youtuber Category:Popular Category:Loves to pet Category:Loves to hug Category:Immortals Category:Dragons Category:Sword Users Category:Element Users Category:Elemental User Category:Sexy Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:Cute Category:Cutest Character EVAH!!! Category:Drinks Blood Category:Wind Users Category:Immortality Category:Beyond Immortals Category:Possibly Immortal Category:Immortality Users Category:Immortality Negation Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Sleeping Fighters Category:Sleep Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Users Category:Gamers Category:Blood DATA Category:Blood Users Category:BLOODY DATA Category:Tier ??? Category:Manga Category:Errors Category:ERROR Category:Error Manipulation Category:Too good to be affected by evil itself, dictators, or terrorists Category:Glitches Category:Glitch Manipulation Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Nightmares Category:Dream Users Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Sexes Category:Video game characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Good Character Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Beyond Evil Category:Too Kawaii to Live Too Sugoi to Die Category:Love Live! Category:Live Action Characters Category:Cannot die Category:Death Manipulation Category:Death Users Category:God Slayer Category:Waifu slayer Category:Thot slayer Category:Expanded Tier Category:Expand Category:Breast Users Category:Sexy Japanese Girls Category:Sexy Swag Category:Blind Users Category:Cat DATA Category:Cat Users Category:Cat characters Category:Fanboy Manipulation Category:Fan Users Category:Fanboys manipulation Category:Hybrids Category:Animal Hybrids Category:Dragon Hybrid Category:Human Hybrid Category:Demon Hybrid Category:"Demons" Category:Is friends with demons because reasons Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:God Category:God Tier Category:Darkness Users Category:Darkness Manipulation Category:Darkness DATA Category:Dark Users Category:Dark Souls Category:Ultimate Badasses Category:Badasses Category:Badass Category:BADASS Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:A certain badass TouMAN Category:Badass DATA Category:Physical and Spiritual Mass DATA Category:Physical and Spiritual Mass Manipulation Category:Too pure Category:Pure Category:Pure Heart Category:Rage Users Category:Anger Category:ANGER Category:Stupidity Users Category:Give that meat Category:Void Cut Category:Time Cut Category:Space Cut Category:Most Deadly Character Category:Blood On The Dance Floor Category:Blood Manipulation Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivores Extended Canon Category:Omnivores Category:Original Character